Anything for anyone, Especially You
by Anjirika
Summary: -Complete- John once told Teyla that he would do anything for his family, one day they all find out what anything really entails. Takes place in S3 with no bearing on the season. PLZ R&R! *NOMINATED FOR THE 2007 STARGATE FAN AWARDS*
1. Glass City

Disclaimer: The Characters of Stargate Atlantis do not belong to me, I am merely using them for my own enjoyment (and yours too I hope)

A/N- With all the crazyness happening concerning the back half of Season 3 and the huge changes being made in Season 4 I thought that it was high time (with my D/V story complete and awaiting posting) that I delved back into some Sparky goodness. So here it is, a story that I have had on file forever….finally typed up and posted on line for your enjoyment. The chapters are going to be short, but I think that the content will be good. :D Please take the time to review at the end and let me know what you think.

**Anything**

Spoiler Warning- Stargate Atlantis Season III Post 'The Return' Parts I&II and Echoes but Pre 'Irresistible' ….gotta have that Sparky goodness in there, don't we. :D

1. Glass City Introductions

It all started with a normal mission, John and his team took puddle jumper 1 and flew it through the gate to a planet and descended through the atmosphere searching for life-signs and anything else that might be of interest and of course, John and Rodney were bickering about the lack of support from the SGC- again.

"So, all I am saying is that Earth could give us a little back-up in our battle with the wraith, and the Asurans now that we've ticked them off."

"Earth has its own problems at the moment Rodney," John chastised as they flew over an ocean on M3X-225. "They need everyone that they can get!"

"Yes," Rodney began, nodding his head. "I am aware of the fact that the Ori are a major threat in the Milky Way but if we- oh I don't know- happen to loose this war with the Wraith-they will be next."

"I know Rodney," John stated, getting slightly annoyed at him. "But the majority of the Wraith seem to think that we really destroyed ourselves- meaning that until they learn otherwise our only real threat is the Asurans."

"Still, we've seen what the Asurans can do and we could use some back up!"

"We're holding our own Rodney," John argued. "And besides we didn't get into that much trouble for sneaking back into the city and saving-"

"Saving who exactly……?" Rodney asked, before he realised what John had paused about. "Well, I'll be…"

"Most impressive…" Teyla breathed in wonder at the sight before them.

"Never seen anything like it," Ronan chipped in, in awe himself.

"A glass city," John stated as the spiralling towers of the city loomed before them

"It looks completely undamaged." Rodney pointed out, leaning forward in his seat.

"Do you think that the Wraith have never visited this world?" Teyla asked, thousands of possibilities running through her mind.

"Could be," Ronan stated as they flew closer to the city.

"What do you say we find out?" John asked as he searched for a place to land.

John landed the puddle jumper on a glass platform near the sea. They all stepped out and were greeted by a party of tall statuesque women in flowing white gowns.

"Greeting travellers," A woman stated stepping forward to stand in front of travellers. "I am Yenara and it is an honour to welcome you to Traisor."

"It is an honour to be here." John piped up causing the welcoming committee to recoil.

"Do you not keep your men silent?" Yenara asked Teyla.

"My men?" Teyla asked slightly confused at what Yenara asked.

"Yes," Yenara began, her ice blue eyes blazing. "Here in Mizan, our men are subservient to us- "

"Subservient?" Rodney asked, causing Teyla to give him a dirty look. With that look Rodney, John and Ronan decided that it would be a better idea if they didn't say anything.

"That is not the way of our people." Teyla explained patiently. "I am Teyla and this is Colonel Sheppard, Ronan and Dr. McKay, we are peaceful explorers looking for allies in our battle with the wraith."

"The Wraith have not culled us in many generations." Yenara explained, while the other women behind her whispered furiously. "But if you are looking for allies, I would be glad to take you to our leader and allow you Teyla to negotiate with her."

"Oh," Teyla began trying to be as polite as possible. "I am not qualified to negotiate on the behalf of our entire people."

"We will only deal with another woman." Yenara stated simply.

"Very well," Teyla agreed. "We shall return to our world and bring our leader here. She will negotiate with you."

"This is acceptable." Yenara agreed as well. "We shall look forward to your return." With that, Yenara and her followers turned and walked back to their city while Rodney, John, Ronan and Teyla entered the jumper, silent as stones.

* * *

A/N2- Not much changed in this update...but please review and enjoy the next chapter! 


	2. First Meetings and Suspicions

2. First Meetings and Suspicions

"I can't believe that." John muttered as they flew across the ocean.

"What, you can't believe that for once the women of the Pegasus galaxy didn't fall under your charm?" Rodney poked fun at John's expense.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I have to agree with Sheppard." Ronan pitched in. "That glass city- and their form of government."

"Yes," Teyla agreed. "It is quite unusual to see a civilization dominated by women."

"But Teyla, you're a woman and a leader." Rodney countered.

"Yes," Teyla agreed. "But there have been many male leaders among my people."

"Ah,"

"I just think that it was rather rude of them, shooting me down like that." John stated grumpily.

"They have a very different way of governing Colonel," Teyla sympathized. "It is only natural that you have an-"

"Adverse reaction to being shot down?" Rodney teased.

"McKay-" John warned dialling the gate.

"Right," Rodney muttered, slumping back in his seat as the jumper entered the gate.

SGASGASGASGASGA

"You should have seen the way they looked at me." John stated in the briefing shaking his head. "It was if I was scum."

"Lower than scum, I'd say." Rodney pitched in, causing John to look at him with his usual contempt.

"This, Yenara said that she would only negotiate with me?" Elizabeth asked, quite surprised that they had found a culture where women were dominant.

"Yes," Teyla confirmed. "At first they wanted to speak only with me, but I felt it best that you do these negotiations."

"I trust your judgment Teyla,"

"I know," Teyla interrupted. "But this would be for Atlantis, not my people. You Dr. Weir are the only one truly qualified to negotiate with the Traisorans."

"Very well," Elizabeth stated as she clasped her hands. "When do we leave?"

SGASGASGASGASGA

"I welcome you to Traisor Dr. Weir." Yenara welcomed as she sat down beside her own leader. Another statuesque woman with ice blue eyes and sand-blonde hair who looked at Elizabeth warily, "This is our leader, Ura."

"It is an honour to be welcomed into such a beautiful city." Elizabeth began with a smile, Teyla by her side. "But please call me Elizabeth."

"Very well Elizabeth," Ura stated, her voice stone cold. "What is it that we can do for you? And what can you do for us?"

"Well as Teyla told you before, we are looking for Allies against the Wraith and since you have already said that they have not touched your world for many generations I thought that we-"

"We do not align ourselves with other races without first learning what world you are from." Ura interrupted. "So tell me, where are you from?"

"Well," Elizabeth faltered, making the split-second decision to trust the Traisorans. "My people originally come from another galaxy called the milky-way. Our planet is called Earth."

"And where do you reside now?"

"We inhabit an outpost of the ancients-" Elizabeth explained. "They called themselves the Alterrans once and our city was their last line of defence against the wraith."

"This, city-" Ura began slowly. "Would it happen to be Atlantis?"

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded, impulsively deciding to trust Ura and her people. "Yes it is."

SGASGASGASGASGA

While Elizabeth was in the negotiating room, John, Ronan and Rodney were in another room waiting. They had seen many beautiful women, but the lack of men was unnerving them and John had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake.

"I don't like this." He muttered pacing around the room. "Something isn't right."

"Just because the women of this planet didn't fall for your 'kirk' charm doesn't mean that something isn't right." Rodney stated with a sarcastic grin.

"No," Ronan argued with Rodney. "Sheppard's right. Something is defiantly wrong here. I just wish I knew what it was."

"I know." John agreed stopping his pacing. "I just hope that Elizabeth isn't giving up too much of us and who we are."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Rodney chipped in, looking at John in doing so both Rodney and John realised that Elizabeth might tell the Traisorans where they came from if the negotiations hinged on it. "Oh, boy." Rodney muttered shaking his head.

"I'm sure everything is fine." John optimistically stated. "Absolutely fine."

A/N- Hi all, two chapters in one day...:D I've been doing that a lot lately... :D Thank you to Stargatecrazy, ScrewyLouie12, chessie and SarahD for reviewing chapter 1, though you four may want to go back and re-read it, there have been a couple of minor changes. Anyways, I've gotten up to chapter 7 written, so look for many updates in the days to come...

TTFN dear readers. Ta Ta For Now!


	3. Partial Answers

3. Partial Answers

"My," Ura whispered, her ice blue eyes blazing with excitement. "We thought that the ancient city had been destroyed."

"You mean," Teyla began tilting her head to one side. "You heard of our battle against the Wraith?"

"Yes." Yenara confirmed. "We were trading on a near-by world and they told us that the mighty city of Atlantis and the people who inhabited it had fallen to the Wraith. We were most disappointed. When word had come to us that the city had risen again and that those inhabiting it were fighting against the Wraith and winning we were most pleased."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"We may have been untouched for generations," Ura explained. "But no one knows why. We are a peaceful people Elizabeth. We have no offensive weapons and no armies, we couldn't fight against the Wraith. When we heard that you were fighting, we thought that our brothers and sisters among the stars would one day be free, like us."

"I see." Elizabeth sighed. "Well, trust me when I say that Atlantis is still standing. Although, the Wraith don't know that." Elizabeth pointed out quickly. "So please, do not tell any of your other allies- we wouldn't want our cover to be blown."

"How did you win last time?" Ura asked.

"We won by means of a diversion." Teyla explained.

"What kind of diversion." Yenara asked intrigued.

"We interfaced our shield with the cloak from one of our ships." Elizabeth explained, figuring that she could trust these people. "We then detonated a weapon above the city. The Wraith were blind in those moments and we switched from our shield to our cloak. They thought that we had destroyed and they have left us alone ever since."

"How very interesting…" Ura murmured with a tone of respect. "…but fear not Elizabeth, your secret shall remain safe with us."

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

John was getting anxious. The feeling that something was wrong was growing and as he glanced in the hallway he saw a group of Traisorans walking briskly walking past them with familiar clothing.

"Guys," He whispered getting Ronan and Rodney over to him. "I just saw two Traisorans wearing the clothing of the Asurans."

"What?" Rodney asked panicking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then should we get Dr. Weir out of here?" Ronan asked. "If this place is run by the Asurans-"

"No," John stated shaking away his awful feeling. "Let's just follow them and see what is going on."

"Sheppard-" Rodney argued. "The Asurans- what if they want Elizabeth?"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions McKay." John ordered, picking up his P-90 and preparing to move out. "We'll just follow them alright?"

"Alright." Ronan agreed looking at Rodney.

"Rodney?" John asked, looking out the hallway.

"Alright, alright," Rodney muttered falling into line. "Let's go."

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

They had followed the small group of Traisorans through the glass corridors, and thankfully no one else seemed to be around. This, more than anything concerned John

"Ok," Rodney whispered coming up beside John. "Now, I'm not liking this."

"McKay is right." Ronan whispered as well. "It's so empty."

"Why would an entire glass city be so empty?" He muttered to himself as they rounded a corner- only to come face to face with a whole battalion of Traisorans. "Ok, not so empty."

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

"But I must ask…" Ura stated coldly, giving Elizabeth cause for alarm. "-if you have beaten them before, why do you need us?"

"Well, just because we have beat the wraith once, doesn't mean that we are going to do it again." Elizabeth explained her negotiating mind in full swing. "And besides, there are other threats in this galaxy that we could use allies against."

"I see." Ura stated, not asking who the other threats were. "Tell me Elizabeth what is it that you can offer us?"

"Well, we have various medicines-" Elizabeth began before she realised how silly that was. "But I assume that you have sophisticated medicine."

"Yes."

"And you wouldn't need weapons, would you?" Elizabeth asked, praying that they'd say no because she didn't like trading weapons.

"That would be correct." Ura confirmed.

"Well, how about other technology then? Or history of our world?"

"Elizabeth," Ura chastised. "Do you really think that we would need such things?"

"No," Elizabeth admitted with a small embarrassed smile not noticing as another Traisoran entered the room and whispered in Yenara's ear. "I suppose not. But surely there is something that I can offer you?" Elizabeth watched as Yenara whispered in Ura's ear, and as she watched the exchange, warning bells were going off in her head.

"Yes Elizabeth." Ura stated slyly. "There is something that you can offer us."

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth asked, trying to asses the situation with the warning bells getting louder.

"You."

* * *

A/N- teehee evil cackle I'm known for my evil cliff-hangers, but I think that this one is one of the worst...Ura wants Elizabeth. But what for? Gotta wait till tomorrow folks!

And speaking of folks, thank you Laurie for reviewing chapter 2...and to all you lovely readers, I love hearing your feedback so please take the time to review- I will totally return the favour for you...

...till tomorrow dear readers. TTFN Ta ta for now!


	4. Leaving

4. Leaving

John, Ronan and Rodney found themselves in a glass cell, with no clear way of escaping. They had long given up trying to break the glass about an hour previous even though Rodney hadn't really deduced what the glass was made of, but even he could tell that one man's shoulder was not going break it.

"It may look like glass," Rodney explained, his voice full of it's know-it-all attitude.. "But it's not."

"Then what is it?" Ronan asked, nursing a sore shoulder as he leaned against the substance that had been giving them so much trouble.

"I don't know," Rodney snapped. "I don't have any of my equipment here-"

"Then what can you tell us Rodney-?" John asked, trying to be the diplomatic one, for once.

"All I can tell you," Rodney began simply tapping the glass-like substance for effect. "-is that this- this is a unique substance- known only to them. It is totally transparent, yet it's solid like steel. I would think that a couple blasts from your P-90 or even Ronan's gun would be hard pressed to break through it"

"Is there a way we can get break though?" John asked tapping the walls looking for a weak spot.

"Yes," Rodney answered sarcastically. "We could break though with the invisible weapons that we have."

"Alright I get the point." John muttered, leaning against one of the walls feeling utterly defeated.

"I'm sorry." Rodney apologized after a moment of silence. "It's just that, I don't know how we're going to get out of this one."

"We'll think of something." John encouraged with a sigh, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I just don't know what yet."

"Of course we will." Ronan agreed with a nod.

"I just-" John paused, something finally breaking though his mind.

"What?" Rodney asked, noticing an all too familiar look of concern flashing across John's eyes. "What were you thinking of?"

"I was just thinking about Elizabeth…." John trailed off, slightly embarrassed to be admitting how worried he was about Elizabeth although after the events of last week- he shouldn't have been so worried.

She had handled herself quite well in their fight against the Asurans and John had no doubt that she would some how be okay. But even those thoughts couldn't calm the feeling of fear that was building in his stomach- something was wrong, he knew it and it was killing him inside that he couldn't do anything about it. In frustration John slammed his hands against the glass causing Rodney to jump a bit in surprise.

"I know." Rodney admitted, worried about Elizabeth himself once Sheppard leaned against the wall of glass in defeat. "I know…."

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

"Me?" Elizabeth asked in shock, noticing that Teyla was now standing. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"Dr. Weir, I think that we should-" Teyla began worriedly, noticing that they were not alone anymore.

"You are not going anywhere." Ura stated standing up watching with a stone cold face as Elizabeth stood up to flee when both she and Teyla were surrounded by Traisoran guards.

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

"I don't like sitting here." John muttered after what seemed like an eternity silence.

"Neither do I-" Ronan agreed. "-there has got to be something that we can do!"

"I've told you," Rodney stated again exasperated. "There is absolutely nothing that we can-"

"You-" A female voice came from the now open door of the cell. "You will come with us."

"What are you going to do with us?" John asked standing up and confronting the Traisoran whom he recognised as Yenara.

"You are being let go." Yenara answered stoically.

"You mean, we can leave?" Rodney asked excitedly.

"Yes." Yenara answered coldly. "We," Yenara began referring to the two Traisorans behind her. "-shall take you to your ship."

"Well, thank you." John thanked sarcastically looking from Rodney to Ronan as the three women escorted them out of the cell.

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

They walked through the labyrinth of the glass city and found themselves back on the glass platform by the sea with their puddle jumper safe and sound. Rodney used the remote to open the back hatch and they were all prepared to leave when John saw Teyla being escorted to them. John was glad to see that Teyla was safe, but his heart plummeted when he saw that Elizabeth was not with her.

"Colonel." Teyla urged, her voice strained with worry.

"Teyla," John began warily. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Dr. Weir will be staying behind." Yenara explained emotionless.

"Ah… I don't think so." John replied shaking his head. "We are not leaving with out her."

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice." Yenara countered.

"I think we do." John argued pulling a 9 mil, from his pocket and pointing it straight at Yenara's head.

"You have a gun?" Rodney exclaimed in shock. "How did we not know that you had a gun?"

"Eh-" John shrugged, not taking his eyes off of Yenara. "-took a page out of Ronan's book."

"Ronan-" Rodney began confused and when he turned to look at the Staetan he saw that Ronan had two long daggers out and was prepared to fight with them. "-ah, of course."

"Now," John began slowly looking Yenara right in the eye "-bring us Elizabeth or take us to her."

"Very well," Yenara sighed, her gaze falling to the ground. "This way."

Yenara led John and his team back towards the glass city when Ura appeared in front of them with Elizabeth held in between two Traisorans. John's heart started beating again and he started to breathe again when he saw that Elizabeth was standing in front of him.

* * *

A/N- Short chapter, I know. But there will be more tomorrow...

..thank you to Stargatecrazy, Calliath, nieis06, TangledPencils, amsilcox and faldo for reviewing chapter 3...hope you all liked chapter 4 and will review it as well!

A/N2- Thank you tangledpencils for noticing the plot hole...all fixed now!


	5. Bait and Switch

5. Bait and Switch

"John?" She asked, swallowing down her fear as she caught his eyes, noticing that they seemed to mirror her own.

"Elizabeth?" John asked back, swallowing his own fear, and masking his emotions with his military training, knowing that Elizabeth had already seen into his eyes.

"Are you and your team alright?" Elizabeth asked carefully, slipping back into her role of expedition leader as she saw the gun in John's hand.

"Yes." John replied nodding as he tried to discern how she really was. "We're all fine."

"That's good." Elizabeth breathed, visibly glad that he was alright.

"What about you?" John asked, stepping as close to her as he dare. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Elizabeth asked with a sarcastic smile as she glanced at the two guards who were holding her.

"No," John agreed shaking his head. "No you don't."

"John," Elizabeth began stoically, knowing that she had no choice. "You have to leave."

"Not with out you I don't." John stated simply.

"Yes." Elizabeth argued. "Yes you do. They are letting you go in exchange for me staying here."

"But- uh- why would they want you Elizabeth?" Rodney asked, stumbling over his words.

"I don't know." Elizabeth replied shaking her head. "They haven't told me, but it doesn't really matter."

"Of course it does." John stated. "Now, I'm not leaving here with out you."

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice Colonel Sheppard." Yenara stated coldly as about sixty Traisoran guards beamed in and surrounded them. "As you can see, we have the advantage."

"John," Elizabeth pleaded. "Just go!"

"Not with out you," John insisted, his voice growing tense and his face loosing the mask that he had tried erect.

"Colonel," Teyla pointed out, seeing that the only way John would leave was if he thought that they all would get killed. "We are vastly outnumbered-we can come back with greater numbers."

"I know that." John shot back with a nod. "But we are not leaving with out her."

"John," Elizabeth whispered shaking her head.

"It is futile Colonel." Ura stated. "Elizabeth will stay with us-"

"What are you going to do to her?" John asked, taking another step closer. He was now only an arms length from her now and he figured that if his timing was right he could probably get her free….

"Does it matter?" Yenara asked curiously, never seeing that kind of devotion before.

"Yes." John insisted with a curt but insistent nod. "It does matter. If you are just going to keep her here to negotiate then that's no problem, but I don't think you're keeping you for negotiations….are you."

"No." Ura confirmed coldly. "We are offering her to those who protect us."

"And then what?" Rodney asked fearfully, glancing around at the sixty guards surrounding them.

"Then, they will exact their revenge on her." Yenara explained causing John's heart to plummet.

"Then take me instead." John stated quickly, hoping that he would be able to bargain his life for hers.

"What?" Rodney asked completely startled at John's proposition.

"John," Elizabeth began warningly, glaring at him the best she could, her eyes pleading her unspoken fears.

"If the people who protect you want revenge, then take me." John continued, ignoring Elizabeth. "I'm the one who goes through the gate."

"John," Elizabeth stated again, watching as Ura and Yenara considered John's proposal. The fear growing once more in the pit of her stomach as she saw the determination on John's face

"Sheppard are you insane?" Rodney asked, stepping up to his friend.

"There are other routes that we may take." Teyla interjected, hoping to make John reconsider.

"You said it yourself Teyla." John countered firmly as he kept his eyes glued on Elizabeth's face. "We are vastly outnumbered- and Atlantis needs Elizabeth more than me."

"John, you can't do this." Elizabeth stated sternly, trying to get him to back off.

"Yes I can."

"I can't let you!" Elizabeth countered, her voice betraying her feelings.

"You have too." John argued, a wave of déjà vu washing over him. It was just like when Atlantis was under siege, once again he was proposing something that would take his life. Nothing was certain in this situation, they both knew it- and John knew that he had to make her understand in very few words. "And you know it."

"That won't work on me twice Colonel." Elizabeth insisted shaking her head, the same memories flying across her own mind. She had let him go once, she was not about to let him go again. "So don't even try it."

"Elizabeth I-"

"No John!" Elizabeth ordered, her voice nearly trembling with emotion.. "Go back to Atlantis- you're in command now-" Elizabeth paused and saw John waver for just a moment, she almost had him and she instantly knew that there was one thing that she could do to make him obey her. "That's an order."

"Do we have a deal?" John asked Ura and Yenara totally ignoring Elizabeth again, which made her struggle against the guards that were holding her.

"John-" She pleaded, but it was no use, John wasn't even looking at her. 'God John,' She pleaded internally as she struggled against the guards that were holding her. '-don't do this please…'

"Sheppard-" Rodney and Ronan began at the same time clearly upset themselves.

"Colonel-" Teyla began at the same time as Ronan and Rodney, upset herself.

"Stay out of this." John muttered to his team before he turned back to Ura and Yenara who were contemplating his offer. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

"We do."

"John!" Elizabeth cried, stumbling forward as she was realised.

"I'm sorry," John whispered as he caught Elizabeth as she stumbled forward. He helped steady her and then whispered one last thing before walking voluntarily to the two guards who had released her, giving his gun to one of them before turning around and facing her. "-but I couldn't obey you. Not this time."

"John," Elizabeth began again turning and watching as John was led away but it was no use. He looked back, but there was nothing that either of them could do at that moment.

"Come on Elizabeth." Rodney muttered, pulling on her arm.

"There is nothing we can do now." Teyla insisted sadly as she took up flank on Elizabeth's other side.

"Surely we can negotiate…" Elizabeth pleaded, pulling away from Rodney and turning to face Ura, Yenara, the two Traisor guards and John who was only a couple of feet in front of them.

"No."

"Please," Elizabeth begged as she walked forward, her hands turned upward in a gesture of open-ness.. "-I'm sure that there is something, anything that we can give you-"

"You already have," Yenara replied with an evil smile as she nodded to John, indicating that he was their true goal all along.

"No…" She whispered in horror, her eyes darting to John.

"Elizabeth just go-" John ordered, his voice barely betraying his feelings. He was scared, she could tell, and that more than anything frightened her more.

"John-" Elizabeth began one more time but as she looked into his eyes, she knew that they had no choice. She would have to leave and although it killed her to do so she knew that they were in no position to fight. "-alright……" Elizabeth allowed Rodney to take her arm and pull her away in the direction of the puddle jumper but Elizabeth stopped one more time to promise John something. "-but I promise that we'll find a way to rescue you."

"I know…" John answered with a smile as Elizabeth was pulled away from him and he was jerked around by the two guards.

"Come on," Ronan muttered ushering them all towards the direction of the puddle jumper, his daggars out as a precaution to the guards. "We need to regroup."

Elizabeth, Ronan, Teyla and even Rodney walked back to the puddle jumper with heavy hearts-not knowing that as they flew away, John was praying for their saftey as he assumed his life was flying away.

* * *

A/N- thank you to amisilcox, tangledpencils and stargatecrazy for reviewing chapter 4 and sophie fatale for reviewing chapter 1. A huge thanks TangledPencils...I hadn't caught that plot hole, but its all fixed now. 


	6. Coming to a Consensus

6 Coming to a Consensus

Deep inside, John knew that he was doing the right thing. They would be able to go on with out him, there would always be a cocky colonel to replace him. However Elizabeth he knew was a gem, and if Atlantis had lost her they would have lost everything.

'I'm sorry Elizabeth…' John whispered in his mind as he was led through the glass city. 'But Atlantis needs you more than it needs me…besides- you'll be fine with my team watching Atlantis' back…'

"Colonel Sheppard." Yenara stated interrupting John's thoughts. "You must come with us."

"Look-" John spat out stopping dead in the hallway. "If you are going to shoot me, shoot me now."

"No," Ura whispered, coming close to her new prisoner. "-we are going to leave that pleasure to the Asurans, they will be here in mere hours."

"Oh, wonderful…." John muttered as he was led back within the labyrinth of the glass city taking a glance at his watch. It read 1309. '…so if I take them literally the Asurans should be about 1600 hours…'

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

"We have to go back." Rodney insisted the moment they were inside the jumper and he was flying it away.

"We cannot let John sacrifice himself for us." Teyla agreed taking up her usual position beside the pilot- who was of course Rodney instead of John.

"Elizabeth, what are we going to do?" Rodney asked as they approached the Stargate and he dialled Atlantis up. But Elizabeth couldn't answer before they entered the event horizon and she didn't answer when they disembarked from the jumper, nor did she answer all throughout the first half of the briefing with Caldwell.

"We have to go back!" Rodney insisted once again, slamming his fist down on the table, trying to get Caldwell to understand.

"I understand Dr. McKay," Caldwell agreed. "-and I agree with you, but just don't see how a rescue operation is feasible-"

"What?" Rodney asked, his voice rising with shock and exasperation. "Are you insane? We do not leave our people behind."

"I am well aware of that Dr. McKay but-"

"-and since when do we care whether our plans are actually feasible or not?" Rodney interrupted shaking his head, not believing what he was hearing Caldwell say. "I mean, if I had a nickel that I managed to pull of some amazing-near impossible rescue I'd-"

"Those were scientific problems Dr. McKay-" Caldwell interjected sternly. "-this is a military matter and the Traisorans-"

"Dr Weir-?" Teyla interrupted, knowing that Elizabeth would be able to negotiate between Caldwell and Rodney. "-what do you suggest? You are our leader after all…"

"Elizabeth-?" Rodney prompted, noticing the blank look in her eyes. "-Elizabeth?"

"I don't know…." Elizabeth admitted, blinking away what ever was on her mind- and when she was asked later, she would not be able to recall the thought. It had been as fleeting as the wind, but as warm as the sun and it took Elizabeth a moment.

"Dr. Weir is there something bothering you?" Teyla asked reaching out to her friend.

"Yes-" Elizabeth nodded, knowing that while she knew why John had done what he did, she needed confirmation. "-why would he do such a thing?"

"Why would who do what a thing?" Rodney asked, not quite following the two ladies of Atlantis.

"I think she's speaking about Sheppard-" Ronan whispered to Rodney.

"What did he do?" Caldwell asked, looking around the table for some answers.

"I…I gave him an order-" Elizabeth explained, her hands clenched in front of her, the only real indication that she was struggling. "-they wanted me, not him. And I ordered him to-"

"Well…" Caldwell began cautiously, watching the faces of his team carefully. "-Colonel Sheppard hasn't been known to take orders…." Caldwell paused when he saw Elizabeth's head snap up and her hazel eyes glaring at him. "….but then, you know that going in. Didn't you-?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "-but that still doesn't explain why-"

"Dr. Weir if I may-" Teyla began, the memory still fresh in her mind. "-John once told me on the Dedalaus that we are his family and that he would do anything for his family, even lay down his life…like Ronan did." Teyla paused and glanced that the Staetan and smiled. "He would give up his very soul if it saved ours."

"What, even for me?" Rodney asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yes Rodney-" Teyla confirmed with a smile. "-even for you."

"Well isn't that the most idiotic- but honourable…" Rodney sighed and slumped back into his chair. "…how noble of him. But I would rather stay alive with my friends…."

"Oh come on now Rodney," Elizabeth chastised with a smile. "-you've been known to leap into danger for someone else from time to time-"

"Yes but-"

"But risking your life is different than seeing a friend risk theirs." Elizabeth interrupted, her demeanour falling a bit. "He's right you know-" Elizabeth finished, interrupting Rodney's un-intelligible mutters.

"What?" Caldwell asked, looking at the civilian leader of Atlantis with surprise.

"We are a family. And any one of us would lay down our lives for the others…" She continued, shuddering inwardly at the thought of losing any of them. "-but its not going to come to that…..we need to get John back……"

"Do you have a plan?" Caldwell asked, knowing that if Elizabeth gave the mission a go ahead with the support of Sheppard's Team, he would have no choice but to go along with it.

"I do-"

"Well, what is it?" Rodney prompted eagerly. "I mean because I have nothing and-"

"Rodney-"

"Sorry…."

"Now," Elizabeth continued on after berating Rodney with his name for interrupting her. "This is going to require everyone to work together-" Elizabeth turned to look at the silent member of their briefing and watched as his eyes widened.

"Everyone lass?" Carson asked with a gulp. "-including me?"

"Yes Carson," Elizabeth confirmed with a small chuckle. "-even you." Elizabeth paused and looked around at her team. "Colonel Caldwell, feel free to add any suggestions, but this is what we are going to do."

* * *

A/N- thank you nicole07, amsilcox, Sophie Fatale and TangledPencils for reviewing chapter 5...hope you all enjoyed chapter 6! 


	7. Disembarking

7. Disembarking

Atlantis was a flurry of activity for the next hour and a half after Elizabeth had explained her plan to her team. Two jumpers were being prepped and the Dedalaus was being loaded with ammunition and personal.

Elizabeth meanwhile was busy overseeing all of this and while Caldwell strongly objected to her coming along Elizabeth had shot him down- she smiled at the memory of the private conversation that had occurred just moments after John's team had been dismissed.

"_Dr. Weir-" Caldwell began. "I really don't think that-"_

"_I know what you're going to say Steven-" Elizabeth interrupted, staring the temporary military commander in the eyes. "-but John Sheppard traded his life for mine. I am going to be there when we get him back…"_

"_Yes but the city-"  
_

"_The city will be in Zelenka's capable hands-"_

"_Yes but what if-"_

"_Steven," Elizabeth chastised. "-none of our off world allies, or enemies know about this rescue mission so there should be no problems while we're gone. Besides, with any luck we'll be back in time for supper…it is only a 10 minute jump in hyperspace after all."_

"_Yes but-"_

"_Steven, I am going..."Elizabeth paused to give him her famous glare before continuing on. "...do you understand me?"_

"_Of course…"_

Elizabeth smiled inwardly to herself for a moment at the memory but as the minutes passed, Elizabeth began to feel as she did when they had almost lost John to the time-dilation device, only this time they weren't rushing against his biological clock but the count-down to the arrival of the Traisorans protectors.

"Rodney-" Elizabeth began tapping her intercom to communicate to Rodney who was configuring the jumpers. "-how much longer?"

"Elizabeth-?" Rodney asked back, not liking like he was being interrupted.

"How much longer till we can depart??"

"Well," Rodney began hesitantly "-I don't know."

"Rodney-" Elizabeth warned as she glanced at her watch. It read 1549 and she knew that they didn't have much time left.

"Elizabeth things like this take time."

"I know that Rodney," Elizabeth stated, her voice betraying the stress she was feeling. "-but we don't have time."

"I know…" Rodney agreed.

"So how long?"

"Ten minutes…" Rodney answered, "…max"

"Make it five," Elizabeth ordered before stalking away to see how Caldwell was doing, hearing Rodney mutter in her ear.

"I'll try."

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

"Are we ready?" Elizabeth asked over the radio addressing the two jumpers and Colonel Caldwell.

"Yes…" Rodney answered from puddle jumper 1

"Yes…" Carson answered nervously from puddle jumper 2

"Good," Elizabeth stated with a smile. "-now it's going to take the Dedalaus about 10 minutes to get to Traisor so you should leave in about 5."

"Yes Elizabeth," Rodney stated in an exasperated tone. "We know…"

"Good." Elizabeth restated as she surveyed the bridge of the Dedalaus. "Are we ready?"

"Helm?" Caldwell asked,

"Always sir."

"We are ready to go Dr. Weir," Caldwell answered.

"Very well…" Elizabeth smiled and signalled the two jumpers one last time. "Jumpers one and two, we'll see you in 10….good luck."

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

"Good luck Elizabeth," Rodney answered worriedly as he looked to his jumper team. Major Lorne and Ronan were in the forward compartment with him while there was a team of 6 marines in the back compartment.

"Good luck lass," Carson answered nervously as he too looked around at his jumper team. Teyla was the only one in the forward compartment with him but like Rodney's jumper, Carson had a team of 6 marines in the back as well.

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

"Helm," Caldwell ordered. "-take us out."

"Yes sir…."

'….hang on John,' Elizabeth thought frantically as the Dedalaus exited orbit at 1600 hours. '…we're coming'

* * *

A/N- I apologize for the shortness of this chapter- but I wanted to show that time was running out...and what better way to do that than have a really short chapter:D Thank you to CAlliath, amislcox, stargatecrazy, tangledpencils and tripwasmyhero2161 for reviewing yesterday...:D especially trip, I think it's funny that you wrote a story like this months ago too, and that it's still in its handwritten form...:D you should update it on fanficiton one of these days... :D 


	8. Fallen Rescue

8. Fallen Rescue

It was 1608 by his clock and John was being led through the glass city by Ura and two strong female guards, to what he figured was the landing platform. Once he excited the city and began the long trek to the end of the pier he saw with horror that the Asurans were on time and waiting for him.

He didn't recognize either of the guards who were coming towards them, but he figured that neither of them were going to be his friends. Beyond them they saw their ship and was taken aback for a moment because it looked so much like a jumper and inside it John could see about 12 other Asurans waiting.

"Ura-" The male guard began as they finally came together.

"Leyar," Ura answered with a bow. "Trya…we are honoured that you have come to take this offering…"

"Hey," John protested as he was shoved forward into the arms of the awaiting Asurans. "-I am not an offering to some machine…"

"…we are more than machines." Tyra stated, her cold blue eyes staring at John lifelessly. "…we are the children of the Lanteans, and we will destroy their legacy…."

"…starting with you." Leyar finished, his cold black eyes also staring down at John lifelessly.

"Me?" John asked, his mock curiosity hiding his worry as he looked from Leyar to Tyra.. "What would you possibly want from me?"

"You were among those that destroyed our flying city-" Tyra began coldly as she led John away from Ura and her two guards to their ship.

"-and you-" Leyar continued coldly. "-are one of their lesser children."

"Uh I don't know if you noticed," John began with a cocky smile as he tried to diffuse the situation with sarcasm. "-but I'm kinda removed from the ancients by more than ten thousand years."

"You can control their technology-" Tyra pointed out as they approached the ship.

"Well yeah-" John answered with a shrug as he saw two glints of metal streak across the sky. "-but that's more a genetic fluke than anything else-"

"Regardless-" Leyar interrupted with a stern glance. "-you and others in Atlantis have that trait and we will destroy you all-"

"-oh-" John began with a grimace as he tried to escape, one of the jumpers making its attack run. "-I don't think so-"

There was an explosion, and it proved enough of a distraction for John to unbalance his two Asuran guards and roll away from them. At that exact moment there was a flash of light and John was surrounded by Elizabeth (to his surprise) and a group of his six best trained security officers.

In addition to that, the two jumpers hovered just a foot above the ground and the 12 marines and Teyla and Ronan came jumping out of it, stunning Ura who fell to the ground and they engaged the 14 Asurans that were now attacking all of them.

"John," Elizabeth called over the roar of the weapons as she tossed him one. "-are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," John replied after he had shot a couple of Asurans down. "-I'm fine."

"Good-" Elizabeth answered with a smile as she too took several shots at the approaching Asurans. "Elizabeth to Dedalaus- beam us up"

"I'm sorry Dr. Weir-" Caldwell's voice came back over the scratchy radio. "But they seem to be interfering with our signal-we think that it's coming from the ship"

"Rodney-" Elizabeth ordered over the radio. "-target the ship."

"Right." Rodney answered but as he made his attack run the Asuran jumper took off and began engaging Rodney and Carson in combat- so Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Ronan and the twelve marines and six security personal who had come to his rescue were stuck on the planet.

"-hey Elizabeth-" John began as they continued to fight back to back. "-thanks for coming for me."

"Anything for you-" Elizabeth answered with a smile, turning to face John. That's when she saw an Asuran pointing his weapon at John and before John could react she had pushed him aside and took the full brunt of the blast in her side- the shock of the impact rendering her unconscious instantly.

"NOOO!" The cry was ripped from John's throat as he dove to catch Elizabeth before she fell to the ground. Around him, the fight continued but for him, the only thing that mattered was Elizabeth who's breathing was extremely shallow. "Damn-it Elizabeth-" John cursed as he held her. "-I did this so you wouldn't get hurt…." John then took her radio out of her ear and placed it on his own as one of the jumpers destroyed the Asuran ship overhead. "…Sheppard to Dedalaus-"

"Good to hear your voice Colonel-" Caldwell answered before he was cut off.

"Not now Colonel-" John snapped, firing at a couple of Asurans who got too close. "-beam Elizabeth and I to the infirmary-now!"

"Why?"

"Because Elizabeth's been hit-" John explained. "-so beam her and me up now!"

"Understood-"

"Hang on Elizabeth-" John whispered quietly looking down at her and as he looked up, he saw another Asuran firing a shot and there was little he could do but manoeuvre Elizabeth into a position where she wouldn't get hurt any more and in the process took the blast in his right shoulder just a few millimetres above his heart.

* * *

A/N- Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming but with school and being sick and the crap that Atlantis has been pouring out I've been so depressed lately that I haven't been in the mood to write- but I'm out of that slump now and here it is. Chapter 8 of 11. Thank you to Albino, gatecrazy, stargatecrazy and Kathgrr for reviewing chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed and will review chapter 8 as well. Chapter 9 will probably be out in the next week or so... 


	9. Emergency

9. Emergency

After John and Elizabeth were beamed into the Dedalaus infirmary, Caldwell immediately recalled all personal that were still on the surface. Those who were fighting were instantly beamed up and Rodney and Carson piloted their jumpers out of the atmosphere and headed to the gate.

It killed Carson inside that he couldn't help them, knowing that it was the first couple minutes that made the most difference. But as Carson got the infirmary ready, he knew that the doctors who were on the Dedalaus were good doctors and would keep them alive until they reached Atlantis.

Both remained unconscious during the entire trip back to Atlantis but when John and Elizabeth were beamed down to the infirmary, the frantic tone in Carson's voice about Elizabeth's condition broke through to John and shocked him awake.

He instantly tried to sit up, the panic and worry of Elizabeth still fresh in his mind but groaned in pain as he fell back against the pillow of the bed that he was in. Teyla had been right there beside him, watching as Elizabeth was wheeled into triage and turned her attention on John when groaned.

"John-?" She asked quietly, taking his hand to try and calm him down.

"Teyla-" John answered through gritted teeth, his breathing laboured as he fought against his pain. "-E…Elizabeth…is she-?"

"She is being operated on right now," Teyla answered quietly as another doctor came and prepared to take John into surgery himself.

"Is she d..." John recoiled in pain, both physical and mental as he thought of Elizabeth dying on him after everything she had done.

"I do not know," Teyla answered honestly as John was taken away, the drugs that the doctor had pumped into his system taking effect.

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

It was hours later when both John and Elizabeth were out of surgery that Carson came to talk to Rodney, Ronan and Teyla who had been waiting anxiously outside the infirmary since their friends had been wheeled in.

"Elizabeth is going to be just fine-" Carson stated with a weary but relieved smile. "-she had some minor damage to some organs, but nothing that I couldn't handle."

"And Sheppard?" Ronan asked worriedly, concerned for the man who had helped freed him in this flight against the wraith.

"It's not looking good-" Carson admitted with a sigh, causing them all to panic a little inside.

"Oh no…" Rodney muttered worriedly, relieved that Elizabeth was going to be okay- but worried about his team leader and friend. "…isn't there, isn't there anything that you can do Carson?"

"I've done all I can," Carson pointed out dejectedly, clearly showing that things weren't good. "-but the blast damaged several arteries, and we nearly lost him several times…."

"-but you just can't-"

"Rodney-" Teyla soothed quietly, though it was obvious that she too was worried about her friend. "-John did say that he would do anything for us-"

"I know," Rodney agreed with a sigh. "-I just hope that he doesn't have to give up his life…"

"So do I Rodney-" Carson agreed with a sigh. "-so do I….but you three should know, that I will do everything in my power to keep John Sheppard with us as long as humanly possible."

"Thank you Carson," Teyla thanked quietly as the doctor turned and went back to his patients.

Teyla turned to Ronan and caught his eye; he nodded knowingly to her communicating that he was fully aware that if John were to die, he would be content in the knowledge that he had saved the life of a friend. The look also communicated the knowledge that there was nothing that they could do now but play the waiting game and see what would happen next and if he would survive or not.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys...sorry for the month long wait and sorry that this chapter was such a short one but at least its up and the final two are written and will be up within the week. As to why the past month has been crazy- well I got severely depressed with the end of SGA Season 3 and the lack of knowledge about Lizze...in addition I GOT ENGAGED...and I have 6 essays due this month so writing has been on the back of my mind...but its up now...so please review this short chapter and thank you to ngong07, Stargatecrazy, manic penguine and nogigglingmajor for reviewing chapter 8... 


	10. Healing

10. Healing

It was a couple days after the rescue of John Sheppard and Elizabeth was well on her way to recovery. Her side was still extremely tender and sore and Carson threatened to destroy her computer so she couldn't read mission reports if she didn't take it easy- yet surprisingly Elizabeth complied and took the three days off.

On the fourth she petitioned Carson to let her see John and reluctantly he agreed- warning her though, that she could only see him for a couple of minutes both for her sake and for his. And that is how Elizabeth found herself, injured at John's bedside. Carson had given her some privacy and in the stillness of the infirmary Elizabeth reached out and took John's hand.

She sat like that for several eternal seconds before she whispered quietly the thoughts that had been running through her mind for the couple days since she woke up and was apprised of the situation.

"John…." She began quietly, her eyes glancing around the infirmary before continuing once she confirmed that the coast was clear. "…John you have to pull through this. You just have to…

….I mean, Atlantis needs you, that is why we came back." She continued, her quiet voice breaking slightly with emotion. "You're my second in command and I couldn't let you go….

….John….you have to wake up…..Who's going to help me out of awkward military situations? Who's going to remind me that there are other ways of negotiating? Who's…." Her voice broke completely because of a small sob that escaped her

Elizabeth furiously blinked back the tears that she wanted to shed, trying to remain strong for John's sake.

"…who's going to come talk to me on the balcony over looking Atlantis…who's going to be there for me when I need them most…..Atlantis needs you John-" Elizabeth whispered fiercely as she squeezed his hand. "…..I need you."

"….your bedside manner is improving…" John murmured quietly, giving Elizabeth's hand a squeeze as he floated back to the conscious world.

"J-John…?" Elizabeth stuttered in disbelief as John opened his eyes, a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. "….oh, thank god- Carson…CARSON!"

"What is it lass?" Carson asked frantically, racing towards them, worried that John had flat-lined or something.

"Look…" Elizabeth answered with a smile, glancing down at John's open eyes. "…he's awake…."

"Well hello there lad…" Carson stated with a small laugh as he bent over John to look him in the eyes. "…you gave us all quite a scare."

"-didn't mean to Carson…sorry-" John apologized quietly, his voice hoarse and rough.

"Now I'll not have you apologizing in my infirmary-" Carson ordered with a smile before turning on Elizabeth. "-now you, back to bed. I have to make sure that the Colonel here is okay…alright lass?"

"Alright Carson," Elizabeth stated with a sigh, taking one last look at John before she wandered back to her own bed. "-I'll talk to you later."

"I'm looking forward to it…."

SPARKYSPARKYSPARKYSPARKY

Later, to Elizabeth's dismay was not later that evening, or even later the next day; No, Carson all but barred her from even seeing John for another good four days while his injuries healed enough that he could be released. And she finally got to talk to him when he found her on her balcony over looking Atlantis and the moon rise over the ocean.

"Hey there," John began quietly not wanting to break the stillness of the night air. "-I see that you are up and about."

"Yeah," Elizabeth stated, nodding with a smile as she turned to look at him. He had a sling over his left shoulder but other than that he looked perfectly normal- a fact that Elizabeth was extremely grateful about. "-so are you."

"Yeah, Carson let me out on good behaviour-" John answered with his usual fly-boy smile, that seemed to shine even brighter in the moonlight. "-of course, he's barred me from off world missions for about a month till this damn shoulder heals."

"Well it's for the best-" Elizabeth agreed, her left hand touching her own injury on her side, reminding herself that she too had injuries that need to heal. "-he's got Rodney redirecting the mission reports to him and he's releasing them one at a time-" Elizabeth paused and looked at the shocked and bewildered expression on John's face. "-it's to ensure that I'm not over doing it."

"Ah, well- it's all for the best-" John echoed, leaning against the railing, his sore shoulder gently brushing up against Elizabeth's.

"John-"

"Elizabeth-"

They had both turned at the same time, and they both looked slightly bewildered and nervous that they had been interrupted before they could say what it was they had wanted to say.

"You go first." Elizabeth insisted with a small smile, watching uncertainly flash across John's eyes.

"Eh…okay…" John muttered quietly as he tried to rearrange in his mind what he had wanted to say; once he had done so he simply said it to get it out in the open. "I just, I wanted to thank you Elizabeth- for coming back for me."

"We don't leave people behind John," Elizabeth answered quietly, remembering their first argument on the spot that they now occupied. "-you taught me that."

"I know-" John stated with a nod, clearly unnerved about having to bear his feelings like he was doing. "-but still….thanks." John paused and then prompted Elizabeth to say whatever she had wanted to say. "-what did you want to say?"

"Oh me?" Elizabeth began nervously, fighting slightly like a nervous school girl as she turned her gaze back to the moon and drew strength from it. "I um- I wanted to thank you for rescuing me…"

"….did you really want to say that?" John asked with the same scepticism that she had in her own voice once.

"No," Elizabeth admitted with a small smile as her gaze left the moon and returned to John's face.

"Then what did you want to say?"

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! Well, this story got up a little later than expected but the last chapter will be updated tomorrow, I swear. :D Thank you Sophie Fatale, jasminesmommy and stargatecrazy for reviewing and thank you Stargatecrazy for the congrats... :D This chapter was a little longer than ususal...I hope you all like it and please review! This is your second last chance... 


	11. Anything for anyone especially you

11. Anything for anyone…especially you.

It was such a simple question. There was nothing behind it to make her nervous. It was straight and too the point but for some reason, it made Elizabeth shudder in the cold breeze and she only shivered more when John removed his jacket and gently placed it around her delicate shoulders. With a small smile Elizabeth held the jacket in place and turned to face him.

"You really scared me this time John…" Elizabeth whispered as she looked into his eyes, which were slowly opening up to her.

"I'm sorry…" John answered with his boyish grin but when he looked at her face he saw that she was not in the mood for laughing, so he quickly dropped the smile and just looked at her. "….I just….I couldn't let you get hit again 'Lizabeth…you're far more important to this expedition than I am…"

"Oh I don't know about that…" Elizabeth answered with a self-deprecating smile as she looked back out over the ocean.

"Elizabeth," John began, his voice chastising her in a way that she had never heard before. "-don't ever doubt your place here….if anything were ever to happen to you I wou- I don't think that the city would be able to function properly."

"These are good people John," Elizabeth answered softly. "They'd do their jobs…."

"Yes but they'd be lost." John pointed out as he stepped closer to Elizabeth so that there arms were touching as he leaned on the railing. "We'd all be lost…."

"….well you don't have to worry about being lost John…" Elizabeth answered softly, watching as John's eyes caught hers and she could see the shock written in them. "…I'm here, because of you….you're always saving us."

"Yeah…" John agreed softly as he tentatively took her hand. "…I'd do anything for anyone….especially you….."

'Me?'

Elizabeth asked silently in her mind, but decided that it would be better to let the conversation end there and just enjoy the sensation of him holding her hand. Deep down she knew why John was willing to do anything for anyone- especially her and while the forefront of her mind persuaded her heart and soul to stay away from attachments with the members of her expeditions she knew that for everyone- especially John it was far too late…and she knew that she would do anything for any one of them….especially for John.

"I'd do the same for you," Elizabeth answered softly, giving John's hand a little squeeze, knowing in her heart that the man before her would always be beside her- no matter what.

* * *

A/N- Hey all, last chapter. I know its super short but I just wanted to be evil and make you guys wait to find out what Elizabeth was going to say...hope you all like it. If you do, please read and review cause this is your last chance! Thank you to those who have reviewd this story, especially those who reviewed the last chapter...so thank you to McSteamy Lover, Pocus, Stargatecrazy, Suzotchka1 and Sophie Fatale. Oh, and you'll all be glad (and sad) to know that my upcoming season 4 story Everlasting won't be up for a while- I've got essays and tests and then exams but it should be up by April at the very lastest...probably a lot sooner. So, see y'all in a month or so- I probably won't be updating till then...

-Anjirika "Sparky Ever After- Always!"


End file.
